Another Day, Another Night
by Silvrr
Summary: Sequel to Another Year, Another Mission! Cammie and her friends along with the Blackthorne Boys are heading on a mission, and it's just the eight of them. Alone...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie POV

I walked down the hallways and touched the smooth gray stone of Gallagher Academy, wondering what was going to happen this year. I stopped short when I saw Mr. Solomon and my mom talking,

"I know! We can't let her know!"

"But I think she's ready to know the truth,"

"No she isn't! She's just a kid!"

"That's what she's to you Rachel, but in class she's a spy. Think about it."

Mr. Solomon came coming my way. I quickly ducked behind one of the curtains and held my breath. He passed me without taking a glance at me. I waited five seconds before I dared to look out form behind.

I snuck back out and looked at where my mom and Mr. Solomon once stood. My mother was in her office, door closed as usual. I tiptoed past her door and sat down by one of my favorite spots in the school.

I curled up on the seat and leaned back into the fluffy plush pillows. I looked out the window and observed the landscape, that would soon be filled with newbies and returning students.

I sighed quietly and got up, ready to go back into my room and look at this year's uniform. It was just like the others except this time the color theme was purple. It was okay, but on me, it wasn't very flattering.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door. I jumped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I squinted slightly and noticed a sticky note that was not there before. I grabbed it and read it silently:

C-

You know what to do

-?

I stared at the note that distinctively had Zach's handwriting on it. I gasped and wondered how he got here and into my room. I searched the room and found five bugs. I crushed each one with my finger and hoped what was going to happen.

That night, I laid in my bed wearing shorts, tee, and sneakers instead of my comfortable pajamas. I hopped out of bed around midnight and made my way through the halls of the school. I ducked into one of my secret passageways that Zach and I share.

At the end of the passage was a light. I hid in the shadows and sure enough there was Zach standing there holding a tiny flashlight. He was anxiously pacing back and forth.

I giggled internally and thought how funny he looked. I smirked and jumped on him. He gasped and I held on tight, whispering in his ear, "Blackthorne Boy." He let go of my hands and replied with a, "Gallagher Girl."

He held the flashlight away from his face when I tried to hold it up. I frowned and wondered why I couldn't see his face. I decided to play a little game called Art of Seduction.

I gently kissed him on the lips and the kiss deepened until I got a hold of the flashlight. I held it away from him while he stood there trying to get it back from me. I pushed him away from reach and shined the light on his face.

I gasped, almost dropping the flashlight. His face at the end of last year was empty of cuts and bruises but this time it wasn't. He had a black eye, a bump on one of his cheeks, and a closed cut on his lips.

He breathed loudly and took the flashlight from me, but I held on tight determined not to let go. He finally stopped with the struggling and turned away from me. All was silent and it felt a little awkward.

I opened my mouth to say something when I didn't know what I was going to say. I tried again but nothing came out. Instead, I dropped the flashlight and grabbed his hand.

He half turned so I could only see the good part of his beaten up face. I took his face in my hands and kissed his wounds one by one. He put his arms around my waist and we slowly rocked back and forth.

"What happened?" I asked, curious

"Nothing important."

"Really? You show up looking like you got hit by a truck and that's not important?"

"Yeah, besides you weren't supposed to see me like this."

"Zach, I don't care what you look like! I only care that you're okay."

"Cammie, I--,"

"Shhh, stop talking."

We sat down on the ground and slowly fell asleep together on the ground. The next morning I woke up to Zach. My head was on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat and his chest rising and falling.

I got up slowly, careful not to wake him. I looked at his sleeping figure and kissed his forehead. I left the passageway but not before leaving him a note on his well defined chest in black eyeliner Macey had given me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I snuck back into my room and took a quick shower, rinsing off the dust from the passageway. I came back out and changed into jeans, tank, and sneakers. I went downstairs and Chef Louis gave me some pancakes.

I ate ravenously and finished soon enough. I hopped out of my seat and decided to check the passage again. I expected and empty spot but Zach was still there asleep.

I took his head into my lap and stroked his hair. I held my hand up to his face and stopped cold, literally. His face and body was so cold so I checked his pulse. I couldn't get a pulse so I checked his heartbeat.

I listened for the heartbeat with my ear against the chest but he wasn't even breathing. I grabbed him and shook him, maybe he'll wake. I couldn't go and get help or else my mom and the rest of the staff would know Zach was here.

I opened his mouth and started giving him CPR. I stopped after a minute hoping it would revive him. I tried again and again for the third time before I got a reaction. He coughed and his eyes opened.

I breathed a sigh of relief and he got up slowly. I looked at him and hoped I would never have to do that ever again. He leaned against the wall and noticed me. I swallowed and he said,

"What happened?"

"You were out cold,"

"I was passed out?"

"More like dead."

"What?"

"You weren't breathing and there wasn't a pulse. I was so scared Zach!"

"Cammie, I'm so sorry,"

I leaned into him and we got up. He stopped halfway and kissed me passionately. I stared at him before he gave me one last kiss and disappeared in the shadows. I ran down the hallway and up to my room.

I picked out the pieces of dust out of my hair and waited for the next 5 hours in my room. Around 4:15, the girls started coming. I ran out near the front entrance and embraced Bex.

Macey was looking at us and we hugged her too. Liz came over to our group and the four of us had a huge group hug. We lugged the luggage upstairs and they started unpacking.

I sat on my bed listening to their stories about the summer. Macey was in a political campaign for a little while before settling in the Hamptons for the rest of the summer.

Liz was teaching summer school in her community while Bex was on a mission in Africa with her parents. I told them about staying here and doing nothing, leaving out the part about Zach's visit and near death experience. I wanted that all to myself. We changed into this year's uniform and went downstairs to the Great Hall where everybody was.

Tina was, as usual, spreading rumors around like wildfire while Anna and Kim were talking about the new things they can do with hair. I, terrified, moved further away from them before they could do any harm to my hair.

My mother went up to the podium and we all did the pledge again like every single year and she began announcements. This year was a normal year with no exchanges or secret missions.

We started eating dinner and talked about the summer and this year's coming events. When we were back in our rooms, we had fun just hanging out, glad to be free of homework before all the stress starts up.

The next day, during the afternoon, my mother called us girls to her office. Mr. Solomon was there too. My mother started talking,

"Girls, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You four girls are going on a mission because of your innate abilities. You four along with four boys will be going onto foreign territory to retrieve a very important person. Unfortunately I am not allowed to reveal the person to you but I can tell you that you'll be crashing Blackthorne Academy tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"You heard me correctly. Here are you legends and memorize them carefully."

We left her office in awe and squealed in delight at our luck. Our first official solo mission. We packed all of our things for the trip and destroyed the mission info. My legend read:

Name: Cammie Mitchell

D.O.B: 09/11/92

Friends: Rebecca Blake, Elizabeth Smith, Macey McCormick, Grant Newton, Jonas Andrews, and Nicholas Owens

Boyfriend: Zachary Greene

Age: 17, ending summer vacation in a nice trip to Italy

Mission: Retrieve a M.I.A. field agent

Location: Verona, Italy (AN: That's a real place right?)

Address: 812 Francesca Ave., Verona, Italy 77654

I was going over the information in my head once more and getting bombarded with clothes and shoes by Macey that I realized that none of us had a clue where Blackthorne was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stopped what I was doing and so did everybody else. Bex looked at me curiously, "What's wrong Cammie?"

"Do any you guys know where Blackthorne is?"

"No, but I can find out." replied Liz

She started typing away on her laptop with a concentrated look on her face. Soon the printer next to her laptop started going off. Four sheets of paper came out and Liz grabbed them.

She, then, taped them together and there was the map of Blackthorne's location and their school campus layout. We stared in shock at Liz and she shrugged her shoulders. We laughed out loud and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and found Macey on top of my bed with a make-up brush in one hand and foundation in the other. I yelped out and ran into the bathroom.

I showered and looked outside in the bedroom before slowly coming out. Macey was busy helping Liz with her hair, so it was safe for me to change. I was in a pair of skinny jeans, a tank with a jacket over it, and ballet flats.

Bex was in skinny jeans, a long sleeve with a blazer over it, and riding boots. Liz was in boot cut jeans, a tee with a hoodie, and converse. Macey was in cargo pants, a gray tee, and slip-ons.

We grabbed our suitcases and headed downstairs. Chef Louis came out and gave us a 5-star breakfast. When we finished, we were greeted by my mom and Mr. Solomon,

"Okay, girls. It's time for all of you to go on your solo mission. Remember what you have learned in all of your classes."

Bex, Macey, and Liz piled into the limo. I stayed behind and hugged my mom. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you kiddo,"

"Love you too, mom."

I went into the limo and we started our mission, right then and there. We got to the airport and one by one we went through security and checked our bags. We found out gate and waited there for a few minutes before being seated in first class.

Macey and Liz sat in a row while Bex and I each had a row to ourselves. I stuck my duffel bag with all of my spy gear next to me and looked out the window. We went down the runway and started our flight.

I woke to Bex shaking me to get up. I rubbed my eyes and my vision cleared of its bleariness. I grabbed my bag after checking for any tampering. Once I was satisfied, we made out way to the exit.

Macey waved for a taxi and we headed into New York City. Liz gave directions to the driver and soon enough we were right in front of the gates of Blackthorne. Being the spies we are, we told the driver to drive a few blocks ahead, near the Waldorf Astoria hotel.

Macey checked us into a room where we set up our spy gear and equipment. Liz stayed behind at the hotel giving us directions through our comms units. We pretended to be regular girls taking a walk around the city.

Once we were behind the school, Liz gave us instructions to a secret passage leading into the school. I went in first and the three of us crept along the narrow passage until we reached the end.

I pushed against the opening and found that we were behind a painting. I peered out into the hallway and found the coast clear. Liz instructed us to the Grand Hall where the boys were having lunch.

Liz said she was going to pull a false CODE BLACK alarm on them so we could creep in unnoticed. We waited for a minute before the alarm went off and we furtively went in. Bex took one corner, Macey took another, while I went in the center.

We could see Dr. Steve near the podium. When the alarm went off, we hid in the shadows. Dr. Steve cleared his throat and began talking,

"Students, fear not! It was only a false alarm, not a true breach in security."

The next thing we heard was Liz's voice over the P.A., "Are you sure about that?"

"What?" asked Dr. Steve bewildered.

Next Bex came out, "Isn't this just excellent?"

Then Macey, "Yeah, what do you think doc?"

"I think it's really excellent." I said, coming out.

Dr. Steve stuttered but said, "Well, then. You girls really are good. May I ask why you girls are here?"

"It's a confidential matter."

"Very well, follow me."

We followed him into his office where we told him about our mission. He nodded his head and called for the guys we asked for. A knock sounded on the door and opened.

Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach came in who looked better than before. He smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow. Dr. Steve explained the mission and we all headed out of his office.

"So we're going on a mission alone?"

"Yeah, just the eight of us."

"Awesome!"

"Yup, but you guys have to pack first."

"That'll be quick,"

We followed them up the stairs and down a hallway. Shockingly their room was…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their room wasn't as clean like we expected. It was the "lived in" look as Bex likes to call it or the "messy" look, otherwise to Liz. Zach got out a duffel bag and started throwing shirts and jeans into the bag.

He went into the bathroom and came back with spy supplies. They kept all of that in the bathroom??? We keep them in a safe with a bullet resistant shield and lazer blocker, designed by Liz.

We went back downstairs when everybody was ready and left for our next destination. Liz had our luggage at the airport. We grabbed out boarding passes and went on the plane.

Zach and I sat next to each other. I was trying not to jump on him and check him for scrapes or bruises while he just got closer to me. He leaned in and kissed my lightly on the lips.

I silently moaned in request and we started our hot make-out section behind one of the flight attendants station. We stopped when we heard someone coming. A lady laughed and opened the curtain.

Zach had disappeared and I mentally cursed him. I looked up and tried to look confused. The flight attendant's smile wavered a little bit when she saw me. It returned when I asked if she had any bottled water.

She gave me one and I left. I sat back down in my seat and instantly Zach reappeared. He took the bottle away and took a swig. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked out the window.

"Gallagher Girl," he said

"Blackthorne Boy." I replied

"That was nice."

"Yeah, except for the part when you ditched me again."

"So sorry, had an urgent matter."

"And may I ask what urgent matter?"

"There's a nice cookie jar just tempting me to go and eat them."

Immediately I recognized the spy lingo and I went into spy mode. I casually observed the crowd and targeted the suspicious ones. So far there were only two people who could be suspects.

"So what were the cookies?" I asked

"Just the head of the oatmeal."

I giggled a little and Zach cracked a smile. That meant that the hostages were being held in the cockpit. That's not good, especially for the passengers on board. Zach took hold of my hand and got out a cellphone.

He started texting someone and I looked over his shoulder. He was texting Grant, Nick, and Jonas. I looked at the phone screen and realized that they were typing in code. I deciphered the code quickly and read what it said:

Zach: There's a hostage holding in the cockpit.

Grant: What???

Zach: I'm not kidding, I just told Cammie.

Jonas: Who do you think it is?

Zach: Probably a psycho or one of the guys who took the person we're to retrieve.

Nick: Good guess but I just checked out one of the flight attendants and they were one of the passengers. She has a tattoo on her wrist. Check it out, three o' clock.

Zach and I looked to our right and sure enough it was one of the passengers that had gotten on before. I discreetly looked at her wrist and saw that part of her sleeve was covering the tattoo.

From what I could see, it had a bar code design and ended with a cross at the end. I looked around the plane for any other suspicious activity that might've been going around.

One of the lavatories was being occupied for some time. I nudged Zach and he looked at the lavatory too. He nodded his head in reply and continued to tap away at his phone.

Zach: Any idea who this organization is?

Nick: Haven't a clue

Jonas: I think I know.

Grant: Then who is it?

Liz: So do I!

Jonas: How did you get in here?

Liz: Hacked it and we're using Macey's phone. Cammie there's one under your seat, same with you Bex.

I looked under and sure enough there was a cellphone. I turned it on and it asked for the password. I typed in Chameleon and it let me through. The conversation popped up:

Cammie: What are we going to do?

Bex: We could split up and have Liz and Jonas hack into the plane system and control it. Then the rest of us can either distract the crowd and go into the cockpit while the other half go to the lavatory.

Nick: Not bad, but the only problem is that apparently this organization is really powerful and all of their agents are well-trained, like ready to kill you w/o emotion.

Grant: Well then, guess we'll have to be just like them

Zach: What do you mean?

Grant: We could disguise ourselves as them

Cammie: Yeah, but only some of us can or else they'll get suspicious as why there's more than assigned.

Liz: Cammie's got a point

Cammie: Who Don't we just do what Bex said before and just wing it. It's not like we'll get killed.

Jonas: that's what you're saying now…

Zach: Okay, let's do it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zach and I disguised ourselves as part of the Ring as it was called according to Jonas. Liz and Jonas were only one seat apart now and Zach and I had matching tattoos on our left wrists. **

**Jonas had sent a tattoo picture and we had Macey copy it on to our wrists. Thankfully nobody really noticed us. Macey and Nick had decided to be the distraction while Bex and Grant went into the bathroom. **

**Zach and I passed Macey and Nick making out in her and Liz's seats. Liz had now taken place next to Jonas, both of them typing away in synchronization. I laughed internally at their geek love. **

**Bex and Grant had moved to the bathroom entrance and started to pick the lock. Once they were inside, Zach and I made our move. He went in first while I played the dumb blonde again. **

**Once the coast was clear, he waved me in. I followed only to see both the pilot and co-pilot knocked out and tied up in a pile on the floor. Two men were sitting in their seats controlling the center. **

**Liz whispered into the comms units, "Chameleon, going to control plane now."**

"**Okay, Bookworm."**

**Zach and I crept up behind the seats of the pilots anf when the plane rocked a little, we both punched them out and slapped some napotine patches on their foreheads. **

**Once they were down, we came back out to see Nick and Macey still at it while Bex and Grant had left the lavatory. The flight attendant was no where to be seen. All of a sudden I was pulled back into the cockpit. **

**A hand went over my mouth and my lungs breathed for air. I poked two fingers into the attackers eyes and round-house kicked their face. They stumbled back and I saw that it was the flight attendant. **

**She came charging at me until I showed her my wrist. She stopped mid-way and examined the tattoo. After that she settled into a more civil manner. She held out her hand and said, **

"**My name is Zera Navid."**

"**Camille Max." shaking her hand**

**We both sat down in the pilot and co-pilot's seats and started controlling the plane again. Liz and Jonas were still in control as they said through the comms units, so I knew nothing could go wring with this. **

**When she was totally focused on the plane, I carefully slapped a naoptine patch onto her arm. She black out and I tied all three of them up. I came back out and straightened my outfit. **

**Zach moved so I could sit back down. After another hour on the plane, the flight ended and Jonas pretended to be the pilot saying all the things they're supposed to say. **

**We stayed a little longer and looked at the I.D.'s and found out that these three people worked on the Mossad Branch of the Ring. We washed off the fake tattoos in the bathrooms and left for our next destination. **

**We grabbed two taxis and rode to our house. The streets were lined up with small shops and cafés. We arrived at the house and went inside. Everything was absolutely gorgeous and I cold see that Macey approved of it. **

**We split up the rooms, so I roomed with Bex and Macey roomed with Liz. We unpacked out things and showered. Once we were done, a brand new outfit appeared on my bed. **

**It was a short tiered ruffle dress with a black belt to go with it and flats. Bex came out of the bathroom in a strapless dress that stopped at her knees and white sneakers. **

**Liz was in a yellow sundress and flip-flops and Macey was in a long halter dress and shimmery gold sandals. The guys were just in regular short and a tee. Zach looked hot!!! **

**We decided to explore the town. Zach and I went into a small café that we passed on our way to the house. The inside was quaint must like the outside, but instead of pastel brick colors, it was full of bright hues of rich colors.**

**It smelled of freshly brewed coffee and croissants. I inhaled the smell and could almost taste the pastries being baked in the back room. Zach led me to an empty booth near a window. **

**We sat down and ordered some croissants. The waitress left in a hurry and I couldn't help but notice how anxious she was. There wasn't a lot of customersin here and two other waitresses were working besides her. **

**I then noticed that she had a faint imprint of the same tattoo that was on my qrist a couple of hours ago. It showed through the thin layer of make-up that I detected when she passes by again. **

**Was she nervous because of something at the base or something meaning us? Did she know that we're here to bring them down? I checked out our appearance form the reflection in the window and we looked like regular teens. **

**When the waitress came back with our order, she had a calm expression on her face, much unlike the one she wore before. I knew she had poisoned our food. We were that bad that we had given our cover away?**

**She left smiling and swaying her hips. Zach was about to bite into a croissant when a stopped him. He held the croissant an inch away from his mouth when he got my message of the poisoning. He set the croissant down and I relaxed. What was the waitress up to?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I observed her every action and half-way through her shift, she ducked behind the back door. I had a gut feeling she was going to run. I got up and started tailing her. Zach was right behind me.

I stopped and looked at her from around the corner. She had changed out of her waitress's uniform and was in a black ensemble. She started walking through the crowd as if she was a regular.

I tailed her some more until she disappeared down a dark alley. I looked behind me to find that Zach was no longer behind me. I heard his voice in my ear asking me where I was.

I said, "At the intersection, subject is in alley."

"Okay, Chameleon," he replied

I didn't have time to wait for him any longer, so I went in. I found her bending over a box. I wondered what she was doping when she turned around and held up a gun.

WOAH! Did not expect that. I held up my hands and she walked towards me slowly. In a heavy Italian accent she asked me, "Who are you and who do you work for?"

Since I no longer had the tattoo on my wrist I stayed quiet. I could tell she was getting frustrated at my answer and she started shaking the gun. While she was cursing and freaking out in Italian, I was thinking of my training with weapons.

I remembered the P&E teacher telling us to dodge the weapon and flip backwards if the opponent keeps coming towards you. The girl had stopped so I didn't have to flip over.

Instead I had to dodge and use all my luck of not getting shot. I looked at the gun and realized that it was 7-millimeter. That was one of the easy guns to dodge and shoot.

The girl was looking at me and held up the gun to my face. I went back to my spy training and since the girl was right in front of me, I grabbed the gun and disarmed her.

Before she could take out another weapon and try to threaten me, I unhooked the safety switch and shot her square in the stomach. She fell forward an unconscious. Her pulse slowing down every minute.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and hid in the shadows. I saw that it was Zach and I came out. He looked at the body and I shrugged my shoulders. He came over to me and hugged me.

I dropped the gun and hugged him back. When we both let go of each other we dumped the body in the dumpster and I sprayed one of Liz's creations that covered the odor of a degrading body.

We started walking back to the café when I noticed that more people were tailing us. I walked a little faster and signaled Zach. He nodded in response and we split up. One went after Zach and the other went after me.

I turned on my Chameleon-y skills on and lost the tail in the crowd. I turned around and saw that Zach was on the other side of the street still with a tail. I ducked into a small store and started looking around.

Zach had disappeared and it was my turn to look for him. I was about to exit the store when an old lady about the age of 50 stopped me and offered to sell me some candles. Trying not to be rude, I politely said no and left.

Before I had a chance to step foot outside, a boy about my age came in and stopped me. He shoved me into a chair and locked the door behind him. What the hell was going on?

I looked at his wrist but there was no tattoo. I observed the old lady discreetly and likewise, no tattoo. I was starting to get frustrated, I wanted some answers. The guy and the old lady started speaking in Italian.

I listened closely but acted as if I was completely confused as to what they were saying,

"I think we should at least question the girl first, grandmother!"

"No! She is an American and cannot be trusted! She will betray us and all of the coven."

"I know that Selene's betrayal is hard on you and everybody else who trusted her, but you have to let it go! It was nearly 20 years ago,"

"Pshh! You have no right to talk to your own kin like that! I have authority over you since your father and mother got themselves blown up. I'm telling you now that this girl is not to be trusted."

"But grandmother!"

"But nothing. I will be in the back, close the blinds and flip the sign to closed. Question her, NOW!"

She left in a brisk walk into the back. I heard several locks being turned and clicked together. The boy flipped the sign and closed the blinds like he was told. I scanned the room for a weapon to use.

I saw a cooking pan, a candle lighter, and a porcelain knife. What kind of store is this? They had the most oddest things in there. The boy sat across from me and offered a small smile.

I continued to look confused and smiled back. Hopefully he'll let me go and I won't have to hurt him. I noticed how he resembled Nick. Then I remembered that Nick said his family was originally from Italy.

He never really spoke of him family like Zach but Zach has a reason. Nick however seems to really cover up his past and his so called family. I wonder if he has any relatives who live here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The guy continued smiling at me. I smiled back, trying to figure how to escape from this store without hurting anymore disguised civilians. The guy finally started speaking.

In perfect English he said, "My name is Giacomo and my family owns this store. Why did you come here?"

"I found it interesting and wanted to know what I could buy from here."

"I see, but why would you come here and not buy anything?"

"My friends and I split up to see what was here to buy. We were going to meet up at our hotel and have lunch, then do some sightseeing and shopping."

"Well, my grandmother is suspicious of you and you friends. She thinks you may be working for someone, so who do you work for?"

"What do you mean? I don't work for anyone. I'm here for spring break with my friends!"

"Who do you work for?"

"No one!"

"Lying to me isn't going to make things easier. I know what it's like to be scared, believe me. I lost almost all of my family. My father and my mother died and my aunt and uncle moved to New York with my cousin."

"Wow, my condolences."

"Thanks but now back to business. Who do you work for?"

This time instead of answering, I hesitated and I knew he saw me contemplating my answer. I replayed his response about his family and oddly it fit perfectly with Nick's story about his family.

I cleared my throat and asked, "What's your cousin's name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is your cousin's name Nick?"

"Wh-h-, I mean, ho-w-w did you know that? Who are you?""A girl."

I kicked him in the groin and he went down. I unlocked the door and stepped out almost crashing into Zach. He grabbed my hand and we ran down the block until we were out of breath.

We went back to the hotel and into our separate but connected suites. Macey, Liz, and Bex were on my bed waiting for me. They were talking and eating Nutella. Bex held out a spoon and I took it.

We ate in silence until I had to spill about my day. We searched the room for bugs and found at least ten. Macey flushed them down the toilet. I had to tell her about Nick and his family.

"Guys, I need to talk you."

"Okay,"

"It's about Nick."

I told everything that happened up to the part where I kicked the guy. Macey was sitting there calmly while Liz was tapping furiously at the keys of her laptop. Bex was frowning and I was looking at Macey. She got up and knocked on the door connecting our room to the guys. Grant opened the door and immediately started singing, "Bown-chi-ca-wown-wown. (AN: However you spell that.)"

Bex slapped him upside the head and the guys piled into our room. Nick took Macey by the waist and she let him. No way! She was going to let him slip by? Once everybody as seated, Macey got out of his lap.

She stood up and slapped him across the face. We all had shocked expressions on our faces. Nick moved his jaw and looked up at Macey. She glared at him and he asked, "May I?"

She nodded and they left into the guys rooms, closing the door behind them. We heard faint yelling, Macey, and sharp speaking, Nick. When they came back into out suite, Macey was pouting and Nick was frowning.

"So, what's going on guys?" asked Grant

"I haven't been honest with you guys." said Nick

"What do you mean?" asked Jonas

"I mean I haven't old you nearly enough about my past and family. See my parents I do live in New York and we are from Italy but there's something else. My family used to work for the Ring undercover, but they stopped once my aunt and uncle got killed. My cousin, whom Cammie knows by now and my grand mother started a rebellion and there was this girl Selene. She worked with my aunt and uncle before they got blown up and betrayed them. She was working undercover for the Ring. That's about it."

"Wow!" said Liz, fascinated

"Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping this from everybody." Nick said, hanging his head

"It's okay, at least you told everybody, "I replied, "So how did you get accepted to Blackthorne?"

"My parents begged the federal government to accept me. I however posed no threat to people at first until they found out about my family's past. They immediately deactivated everything we owned and anything we had was either burned or lost. I had to live for three years on the streets. When the federal government finally realized the mistake they made, they activated everything and we got our lives back. I got accepted into Blackthorne and started in the 8th grade just like everybody else."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But didn't anyone ever question you?" asked Liz

"Sure, lots of people wanted to know about my family and what my parents did for a living. When they found out that they didn't do anything special, people left me alone. Somehow people thought just because I was Italian, I would be involved with a mob and things like that, but now only you guys know about my true family history and you have to keep it this way. Nobody else can find out about this because the teachers promised my parents that I would be protected from this organization and all of the things involving it."

"We promise," said Macey, "It's not like you're the only one keeping secrets."

"Oh, Macey McHenry finally admits to keeping secrets." said Grant

"Shut-up Grant." retorted Macey, "Everyone has a past and if I looked into yours I bet I would find something along the lines of class whore."

"Ohhh…" everybody said

"Guys!" said Nick, "We need to focus!"

"I think we should all share something, then maybe we can focus for real." said Liz


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why?" asked Zach, getting defensive

"No need to get defensive." said Grant

"Yeah, we're not like going to analyze everything said," replied Bex

"We're not?" asked Liz, making a sad face

"Ever heard of privacy, Liz?" asked Macey, rolling her eyes.

"Since Nick already shared, we'll just go around in a circle. Macey, it's your turn."

"I have nothing to hide so here I go. I've been to almost every single best boarding school there is to offer and I've gotten kicked out by every single headmistress or headmaster that's there. But I didn't always go to boarding school, I went to a private school for one year, Constance Billiard School for Girls, in New York City. I was in 9th grade and attending a wedding that my friends and I got invited to. My friend Blair was with her boyfriend, Nate and his friend Chuck. I was by the bar sipping on some water, but really it was vodka with ice. I had gotten accustomed to drinking. Blair went off with her mother to congratulate the bride since her mother designed the dress. Chuck disappeared somewhere with an 8th grader probably to do some things with her. Nate was standing by himself and saw me. I motioned him to come and join me. Since Blair was no where in sight, we left the wedding reception and into an empty room. There was some champagne and we were already half drunk. I knew that we were both intoxicated and that Nate had a huge crush on me too. Blair and I were the two girls that he could choose to go out with. I was the fun outgoing one while Blair was the timid and sweet one. I had already lost my virginity and no Grant I am not a slut! Nate was still a virgin and I knew that too. I hopped onto the bar and started walking back and forth with the champagne, trying to open it. Nate tried to get me to come down. I sat down when he said he would be able to open the bottle. When he finally did, we started making out and sooner or later we did it. Nate had lost his virginity to me in a bar at the Palace hotel. I was horrified at what I had done and ran out to my friend Georgina's place. She was with her "boyfriend" Pete and they were sniffing drugs belonging to Pete. I didn't know that Georgina had decided to play a prank on me by filming Pete trying to seduce me when I was drunk. I got there and Pete started to seduce me. When I didn't want to he stopped and offered me some of his drugs. I said no thanks because I was drinking vodka. He sniffed some into his nose and started having a seizure. His mouth was foaming and I called Georgina. She grabbed all of her things and mine and grabbed me. We left Pete there, but I couldn't leave him. Georgina didn't care and fled. I was still in the apartment. I used Pete's phone to call 911 and waited across the street for them to take care of Pete. When they got Pete and everything, I knew he had died from an overdose. I didn't need to hear it from his mom or his dad because deep down I knew that Georgina and I had caused Pete to die. My mom shipped me to boarding school after because I dropped out of the school and changed everything. So that's about it."

"Macey, it was three years ago. Why didn't you just tell someone that you did it? I mean it was his drugs so why would you get in trouble?" asked Liz

"Don't you get it? If I was there at the scene they would've arrested me for being a minor and the possession of illegal drugs. I couldn't risk it and I don't look good in neon orange."

"Okay, then. Next person, Liz. Any deep dark secrets?"

"Nope, nada, completely clean." she said, blinking rapidly

"God I missed having somebody with this skill!" said Macey

"With what skill?" asked Liz confused

"The skill of being a horrible liar. Come on Liz, fess up. I did."

"Fine. So it all started in 4th grade. My parents had gotten me this amazing laptop and cover to match. I loved it and cherished it with my life. I kept it in my safe, my mom had gotten for my 8th birthday. Anyways, one day when my parents were working overtime at the facility, I got bored and decided to fiddle around. It's not like what I do know legally, being able to deactivate and build building blocks for inventions. What I did at age 9 was scary for me, my parents, and the whole entire federal government. One of my teachers, Mr. Billow had decided to give me an A- for participation only because I raised my hand for every question and got all the answers correct even when I wasn't paying close attention. I had a meeting with the counselor and before I went in I snuck a peek at the school's password. They change it every week and that week it was pencil. When I got home, I changed my report card grade from an A- to an A. After I had done I was thrilled that I had gotten away with that. I started hacking into a lot of other things. I saw this government program for young intellects and decided to find out where it was located. They also had multiple games that could be played and I randomly picked one called global nuclear thermal war. I decided to be Russia and bomb the U.S. The next day it was all over the news that Russia was planning on nuclear bombing the U.S. and I had caused that. I threw away all of the evidence showing me as the culprit but then my computer started reloading itself up to the game site. It wanted to play the game but I refused. The government finally caught on to me and dragged me to their base. They wanted to know who I was working for and who had taught me to hack into the government war databases. When I didn't say anything, they decided to focus on the matter at hands, trying to tell the president how to handle the situation. I knew what was going on but I didn't know that it was all fake. I tried to help and started tapping away on the administrator's laptop. When that didn't work, I had my friend Tommy call up Dr. Falken and come to the headquarters. When they finally came there was only an hour left before the bombing of the U.S. from Russia. I tried helping again and this time I hacked in the service and tried to show the computer that playing a number of these games, it would not win in the end. I finally got into the computer system and the computer started playing tic-tac-toe. At the end, the computer responded with what an odd game. In order to win don't play. They had to ship the program over to somewhere else so there wouldn't be anymore false alarms and the defcon wouldn't go all the way to 1. I was a national threat to the government but since I had helped solve the problem they allowed me to live my life and I was referred to Gallagher. That's my story and boy was it scary for a 9-year old."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**That must've been fun!" said Bex, clapping her hands. **_

"_**Bex, I was terrified! I was a threat to national security and the whole government! I'm lucky I even survived and didn't get killed head on by all the guards working at the headquarters."**_

"_**Well, at least we all know your capabilities now," said Grant, joking around**_

"_**If you think this is funny, why don't you share your deep dark secret?" said Liz**_

"_**Fine, I will. If you must know, I was about 13 when this happened, right before going to Blackthorne. I hadn't been accepted yet because of my sister, Mia. My mom was considered a international spy by her country but she was considered an endangerment to world by U.S. government standards. On my mom's side, all the women pursued the career of being a spy or something that was undercover. My great-great-great-great grandmother came up with a secret society called the Confessors and they were assassins when it came to finishing a job or being a prostitute when it came at that time. My dad didn't know what he was getting into when he married my mom. My mom didn't tell him, fearing that he would reject her and my grandmother was waiting for my mom to give birth so they could protect her from the old ways. The new leader of the Confessors was this determined no emotion lady who would seek down the heirs to the throne of the coven and hold them hostage until they broke down and hardened with new confidence and everything like that. Once my sister and I were born, my mom kept my sister a secret, yeah she still went to school like me but when she was 12, she was pulled out of school and sent to VGA. Vickerman's Gymnastic's Academy and nobody thought to look there for a Confessor. My dad was angry at my mom for pulling a trick like that and I was mad at everyone because I didn't get accepted to Blackthorne like my dad all because of the women in my family. I was furious at everything, until my sister left the Academy and begged the government to accept me because it wasn't my fault that I was born into a assassin family. When my acceptance finally got pushed, my sister was found my the Confessors and taken away. I haven't seen her in three years until this summer when apparently she escaped the coven but decided to live by herself until she was sure nobody would take her back. So now my house is on lockdown and my mom and dad haven't budged from the house so my sister wouldn't get kidnapped again. I wish I was there too but I have a feeling they wouldn't need me." **_

"_**You have a sister?" asked Nick**_

"_**Yeah, her name used to be Alyssa May, but we had to change it so she chose Amelia or Mia for short."**_

"_**Cool," said Nick, "Who's next?" **_

"_**I am," said Bex, "And I am so not interested in telling everybody but here it goes. I was in elementary school going on to middle school when this happened. My parents were on a mission together and my aunt was staying at our house to take care of me and make sure I didn't injure anymore civilians at school. Once day when I came home, my aunt wasn't home so I figured she was out shopping. I had this crew I used to hang out with and we would play soccer and sometimes go to the Dragon and dance all night long. We had entered into this dance competition before and I belonged to a different crew just like Missy. Our rival was the 410 crew and they had own the competition year after year. When I started going to the private school, they kicked me out and Missy joined me. Tuck, our old leader was on a war path wanting to bring us down ever since we played a prank on him. That night at this fund raiser our school was holding all of us got a text saying tonight was the night to dance away and win the title of the best crew. We got there late and was the last to dance and out performance was held in the rain and boy was it amazing. Everybody crowded around us, telling us that we had won the title and we were all smiling. Tuck however was not, he was not very happy so the next week when we went to the Dragon, he pulled out a knife during a dance battle. None of us had seen this every happen and usually it was a safe place to be for us. The guys started punching and kicking. I joined in once this girl came at me with her fists. I knocked her out with a slap and she fell. Almost all of us had to be dragged apart by one member or another before the place was invaded by police and other officials. I grabbed everybody and some of us had severe injuries like blood everywhere. I was only in 6th**__** grade at that time and new to the concept of actual major bleeding. One of our best dancers had to be carried out by tow other guys because he was stabbed in the leg by Tuck or somebody from the 410. The next morning, did I find out it was bigger than just a fight at the Dragon. My aunt was kidnapped and I didn't know what to do. I tried contacting the headquarters but no one was answering. A note was left saying she was taken and if I wanted her back I had to contact this number and to exactly as they say. I called the number and even though the caller was trying to disguise their voice I knew it was Tuck. He had taken my aunt and I wondered how? My aunt was also a certified spy working for MI6 so I was utterly confused until I found out that Tuck's uncle was the one of my aunt's enemies. I had my friends from the crew help me get her back and bring her down. My parents came home a week later and my aunt and I kept it a secret between us and we sealed it with a letter. My parents couldn't find out or they would hold me back from going to Gallagher like the plan said. I couldn't let that happen and it was like a household tradition for every person in the family to work as a spy or something." **_

"_**You must have a lot of experience then," said Macey**_

"_**Actually no, I didn't know what I was doing and now that I look back on it I made a lot of mistakes."**_

"_**Bet you did," said Zach, smirking**_

"_**Well if you're so good why don't you go? Huh?"**_

"_**I will when it's my turn but right now it's Jonas's."**_


End file.
